tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 152
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 153|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'May 13, 2011 '''Length: '''1:43:21 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler N and Henry '''Special Guest(s): Intro: 'Parks and Recreation '''Closing Words: '"Goodbye" '''Closing Songs: Shadows of the Damned Title Screen ---- Content Covered: *Portal 2 Easter egg guide: 30 secrets and references you may have missed *'F**k you,' said Madden, and 5 other true tales of gaming history from new book *Soulcalibur V teaser trailer enters the stage of history Notable Facts: *First numbered podcast without a Top 7 discussion Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Brett had news, Florida outlawed sex. *TalkRadar the Movie it can totally fail. *Popeye it's the solution to all problems. Punching. *Don't ever correct me in front of the listeners Mikel. *I learned in several situations when a girl breaks up with me the dishes go away. *We are on Nolan North watch. *Henry lets go ass 2 ass. *Sir put the device down and put your hands above your head. **Tyler "Whoa it's just my 3DS." **Chris "That doesn't explain why your outside a preschool peering in." *HR coming down on me, there are boxes on your desk and its a fire hazard. We're a print company and that's flammable. *Microsoft isn't much interested in the service but more interested in the 165 million users they can tie to their other crappy services. *How come in my day tennis shoes had an exposed air pokcet of pump and they light up when they step down. *Thank you for childproofing my games Nintendo. *Everybody who gets to greet me gets to read cumbelch. *Suck a bag of dicks with free shipping. *I want as many dick jokes as humanly possible. Purple headed yogurt slinger the 3rd. *Mikel I'm not sure what you're doing here. **Mikel "Neither am I." Brett Elston *Fuck a horse. *Henry CMSing and listening to podcasts that aren't ours. *Double dong dildo bag. *When they told me we were going to play the Water Temple, my knees buckled. *In 1998 I couldn't criticize Nintedo even if you pay me, which I do now. *Are we talking about buttholes or screens? **Chris "We can do both." Mikel Reparaz *I just imagined an ewok doing tubgirl. A geyser of rabbit pellets. *It made a lot of sense when men where wife beating alcoholics. *How come telephone numbers don't start with words no more? *Conduit 2 one of the best endings ever. *Joe McNeilly says he's friends with Frank Oz. **Henry "Jesus Christ I'm sick of that story." *Giant Bomb better podcast, better quality of people. *A girl? I hear they have vaginas. *Somebody renact Tubgirl and take a picture on the 3DS and upload it to the web. **Chris "Upload it to Henry web." *Big Johnson is a callback to dick jokes. **Chris "we never left." **Brett "We have a permanent fucking residence at Dickjokeopolis. Tyler Nagata *I brink therefore I am. Henry Gilbert *That would be cute. *Popeye is such a timeless character. **Brett "Yes kids can relate to a sailor coming home from World War 2." *When she leaves she'll say you can keep the cartoon crap. **Chris "That's what pretty much happened last time." *Soul Caliber V takes 17 years after IV. **Chris "That makes so much sense Darth Vader and Yoda won't appear in it." **Mikel "Will Ivy have soggy tits?" Question of the Week: 'What’s your favorite in-game Easter egg? *'Chris: Mario 64 *'Brett: Chun Li in Breath of Fire' *'Mikel: Sam & Max' *'Henry: Super Mario RPG' Link: TalkRadar 152 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 153|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011